The Ordeal
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: My take on the season 6 episode. A few changes. Spring 1940.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for direct quotes from this episode goes to the writers and producers of "The Waltons."**

 _Scarcely a year or a season passed on Walton's Mountain that did not bring a test of my parents' courage and the strength of our family ties. In the Spring of 1940 the test came, as always, without warning and from a direction none of us expected._

 **April 20, 1940**

"Jim Bob!" 17-year old Ben Walton called across the yard to his brother. "Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure Ben, I'm just finishing up the last of this tune-up." The young teenager lived, ate, and breathed automobiles.

"Okay." Ben said. "I'll be over at the mill. Come get me when you're ready."

"Okay." Jim Bob replied.

Ben sauntered over to the mill to see if his father or grandfather needed any help.

"Thanks for the offer, Son. Could you and your brother fasten that pile of logs? I don't want any unnecessary injuries. We've got that big order to fill by the end of next week."

"You've got it Daddy." Ben smiled.

In the house, Elizabeth and Erin sat in their room.

"I can't wait until Summer." Elizabeth smiled. "This school year has dragged on forever."

"I remember those days. Don't worry Elizabeth, graduation is only a few years away."

"A FEW years? More like seven or eight!"

Erin chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, you really will miss the simplicity and predictableness of school one day. Don't get me wrong, I love working at the switchboard and Miss Fanny is wonderful to work with, but there are those days when you have to take calls from people who are angry or impatient and that isn't always fun."

"I can't wait to have Jenny's job." Elizabeth smiled. "Stay-at-home mom."

"She only makes it look easy. You've taken care of John Curtis and Adam when Mary Ellen is at work. It isn't easy."

"I guess it's not." Elizabeth said.

"I still can't believe we're gonna have another niece or nephew come this Fall!" Erin beamed.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled. "When is she due again?"

"September, right around the time of her birthday."

"Joy's birthday too." Elizabeth smiled. "You reckon we'll have three September 16 birthdays in our family?"

"It's possible. The baby is due on September 19th, so that wouldn't be just horribly early for him or her to come."

"What do you think it is?" Elizabeth asked.

Erin paused. "Mmm… I think it's a girl."

"Me too." Elizabeth smiled.

"Another boy would be fun, but Jen needs a little sister. "Erin smiled. "She's already got two little brothers."

Elizabeth smiled. She grabbed her sweater. "Aimee said she'd be over at 2, so I'd better go downstairs and wait for her."

"You two gonna go for a walk?" Erin asked.

"Yep." Elizabeth said.

Erin grinned. "And talk about boys?"

"None of your business." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Erin smiled.

"Truthfully, as of now, there are no boys." Elizabeth confessed. "At least for me. But if one does come my way, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay." Erin laughed. "See you later."

Elizabeth waved.

Elizabeth went downstairs and sat on the front porch. Ben came behind her and tickled her.

Elizabeth screamed.

Ben laughed. "Gotcha!"

Elizabeth playfully smacked him.

"You got a lot of homework this weekend?" Ben asked.

"I got it all done. Aimee and I are gonna go for a walk."

"Have fun." Ben smiled as he went in the house.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said.

A couple minutes later, Aimee walked up the steps.

"Hi Aimee." Elizabeth smiled.

The girls went on their walk.

Jim Bob came into the house.

"Hey Ben," Jim Bob said.

"Oh hey, Jim Bob. You done?"

Jim Bob nodded.

"You ready to go swim?"

"Sure." Jim Bob smiled.

"All right." Ben grinned as the brothers went outside.

"Now where are those boys at?" John asked himself out loud.

"Beats me." Grandpa said.

Aimee and Elizabeth were walking along.

"Oh look, it's a baby bird!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Poor little thing out here without its mama." Aimee replied.

"I saw a nest by the mill. I bet that's the nest his mama built." Elizabeth said. "I'm gonna take him back."

The girls went back to the Walton house.

Elizabeth climbed up on the logs to reach the tree.

"Oh Elizabeth, be careful." Aimee said.

Elizabeth set the baby bird back in the nest. She looked at Aimee. Both girls smiled.

Elizabeth began to climb down from the stack of logs. She slipped and the logs began to roll on top of her.

Aimee screamed. "Help! It's Elizabeth! Help! Help!"

John and Zeb ran over first, followed by Olivia and Mary Ellen. Jason and Erin were hot on their trails.

"Be careful of her back, don't move her back." Mary Ellen instructed as Zeb and John carefully got Elizabeth onto a piece of wood and carried her over to the truck. John, Olivia, Mary Ellen got in the truck.

"Curt's on duty at the hospital." Mary Ellen said. "I hope Elizabeth can see him."

They headed to town.

Zeb hugged Aimee.

"I'm gonna call John-Boy." Jason said.

Jason called John-Boy and explained the situation to him.

"We'll be right over." John-Boy said.

Once John-Boy was over, Jenny and Erin decided that they would stay home and take care of Joy, Jen, John, Isaac, and John Curtis while John-Boy, Jason, and Zeb went to town.

Just as the men were getting ready to leave, Ben and Jim Bob ran up.

"Your sister's been in an accident." Grandpa said.

"Which one?"

"Elizabeth." John-Boy said.

"Is it bad?" Ben asked.

"We're headed to the hospital. Hop in." Jason said.

The boys did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 20, 1940**

"Aunt Erin, what happened to Aunt Elizabeth?" Young John asked.

Erin went and hugged him. "Aunt Elizabeth had an accident. She fell on a log pile."

"Is she gonna be okay?" John looked near tears.

"I hope so." Erin smiled. She took John's hand. "Let's go help your mama, Johnny."

Joy and Jen were quietly playing with their dolls.

Erin took John and sat next to Jenny. Jenny was holding Isaac.

"How are you doing?" Erin asked her 4-month pregnant sister-in-law.

"Good." Jenny smiled. "How about you?"

"Okay." Erin nodded. "How is that baby?"

Jenny smiled. "Growing like a weed every day."

Erin smiled. "Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Well another boy would be wonderful, but Jen needs a little sister."

Erin smiled. "When's your due date?"

"September 8th."

"Mary Ellen's due August 4th. These two will be the same age."

"Does Mary Ellen know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Elizabeth's convinced it's a girl." Erin said without thinking. She paused. "I sure hope Elizabeth's okay."

"Me too." Jenny said quietly.

At the hospital, Curt was one of the doctors with Elizabeth.

"She needs surgery." The head doctor said.

Curt nodded. "I'll go talk to John and Olivia."

Curt went out and spoke to his in-laws.

"It's for the best, right Curt?" John asked.

Curt nodded. "She'll never have full range of motion in her legs if we don't do the surgery."

John and Olivia nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Curt nodded and went back to surgery.

It seemed like years before Mary Ellen came out.

"She's out of surgery." Mary Ellen said.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?"

"Not until she's out of recovery, which may be another hour or two."

"Can we stay until we can see her?"

Mary Ellen nodded. She walked past her brothers. She looked directly at Ben and Jim Bob. "I feel sorry for you two. If you hadn't been so irresponsible none of this would have happened."

"Mary Ellen." Olivia said.

"This is all on your shoulders, every bit of it!"

"Mary Ellen, there's no one to blame."

"I don't believe that. It's your fault that my sister may never be the same again."

"That is enough, there's hurt as it is!" Olivia reprimanded her daughter.

Jim Bob walked out of the hospital.

John called after his son.

"Let him go, Son. He's carrying a heavy burden." Zeb replied.

John couldn't imagine how Ben and Jim Bob were feeling. While they had been irresponsible and not done what he had told them, he couldn't imagine the burden they were feeling. They had to feel like they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. He hoped that he could be at least a little encouragement to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many direct quotes from the original episode "The Ordeal" are in this chapter. All credit goes to the script writers and producers of the show. NOT MY ORIGINAL WORDS.**

 **April 20, 1940**

At the Godsey store, Ada Corley was in selling her herbs. While conducting business with Corabeth, Mrs. Corley tried to convince Corabeth that her eyes were tinted yellow.

"Ada Corley, I will buy herbs from you. But I must ask you to refrain from informing me what is natural and unnatural to me." Corabeth bluntly stated.

Ada muttered something under her breath.

Corabeth didn't hear it because her daughter ran into the store at that moment.

"Mama, Mama!" Aimee called. "It's Elizabeth, she got hurt on the log pile! They had to take her to the hospital!"

"Oh my stars!" Corabeth exclaimed.

"What happened?" Ike was concerned.

"Well, she found… she was up on the logs and she fell and… the logs fell on her." Aimee said.

"How bad is it?" Ike asked.

"Both her legs are broken, I guess." Aimee said.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Ada Corley broke the silence. "Inner Sypes' girl busted her ankle, I had walk in the next day."

"Ada Corley, you are not a doctor!" Corabeth said, slamming the cash drawer on the cash register. "Please take your money and GO!"

"I ain't no doctor." Ada agreed. "I know a heap more about curin' folks with herbs than all those doctors and their fancy ways!"

Mrs. Corley stormed out of the general store, almost running over Miss Emily and Miss Mamie Bladwin as they came in to do their weekly shopping.

"Sorry." Miss Emily sarcastically apologized. But Ada was out of the store already and didn't hear her.

"Ada Corley seems in a worse humor than usual." Miss Mamie remarked.

Miss Emily nodded in agreement. "Perhaps she should have one of her tonics."

Miss Mamie chuckled.

Miss Emily turned to the storekeeper and his wife and cheerfully greeted them with a "Hello."

Ike smiled slightly. "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you ladies."

Miss Emily and Miss Mamie's smiles dropped.

"Oh?" Miss Emily asked.

"Elizabeth Walton has had a dreadful accident and is in the hospital." Corabeth said.

"Oh the poor dear." Miss Mamie said.

"It happened near the mill. The logs…" Ike started but was cut off my Corabeth.

"Mr. Godsey, will you please spare us the details." Corabeth said. "It is unnerving enough to think that could have happened to Aimee."

Aimee looked at the women. "Well, they're taking her to the hospital in Charlottesville."

Miss Emily nodded and turned to her sister. "Well, do you suppose there's something we can do, Sister?"

"There's always something one can do." Miss Mamie said. "We could go to the Waltons' and prepare food, clean up, make ourselves useful."

"Erin and Jenny are there taking care of the kids." Aimee said.

"And worried sick no doubt." Miss Mamie said.

"All by themselves with all those young children." Miss Emily remarked. She then turned to Miss Mamie. "Sister, we must move quickly."

Miss Mamie agreed. "Yes, at least we can help the girls."

The ladies turned around to leave the store.

"Well I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Children that age can be a handful." Ike was in agreement with the ladies' act of kindness.

The sisters nodded before turning around to head out the door.

Corabeth realized that the ladies must have come into the store for something to begin with. "Is there something I can help you ladies with?"

Miss Emily turned to Miss Mamie. "What was it we came in for, Sister?"

Miss Mamie thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."

At the hospital in Charlottesville, John-Boy, Jason, Ben, and Grandpa all stepped outside.

"I wonder where Jim Bob went." Jason said, scanning the area for his brother.

Zeb motioned with his right hand. "Over there. On that bench." He turned to his three oldest grandsons. "You boys get in the truck. I'll be with you shortly."

"Sure Grandpa." Ben nodded as the three brothers went to truck.

Grandpa walked over to the bench and sat down next to his grandson. Jim Bob was a young man of few words but his eyes spoke volumes to the hurt that was in his heart. Zeb hoped that his words would encourage this hurting young man.

"Well, Elizabeth's settled down in her room in there, it's time we head on home." Zeb smiled.

"What did Curt say?" Jim Bob uttered, barely above a whisper.

"More or less what Mary Ellen said." Zeb replied. "We'd best get on home and let your sisters know what's going on."

"You all go ahead. I think I'll stay here for a while."

Zeb placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Lookie here, James Robert. There's no use blaming yourself for what happened."

Jim Bob shrugged. "I can't help it Grandpa. How would you feel?"

"More or less, about the way you feel. But I'd try and see the truth of it. It wasn't done on purpose. You and Ben made a mistake, which we all do from time to time. Especially me." Zeb chuckled. "But it wasn't done with any evil intention, so we've just gotta pick up and carry on."

Jim Bob looked directly into his grandfather's eyes. "I don't know if I can look Elizabeth in the face again."

"Of course you can. Time is a great healer. This too will pass." Zeb said. Then he stood up to walk back to the truck. He took a couple steps then realized his grandson wasn't following him. He turned around. "Well come on now. Have you heard one word of what I've been saying?"

Jim Bob chuckled slightly and got up to follow his grandfather.

Zeb put an arm around the young man. "This too will pass. Abe Lincoln said that in the back end of a train going to Washington."


	4. Chapter 4

**April 20, 1940**

At the Walton house, Miss Emily shook a rattle for young Isaac, who was sleeping.

"Such a cunning child." Miss Emily smiled. "I do so long to hold him."

Erin saw that Isaac was asleep and the rattle may be a disturbance to him. "Well, as long as he isn't crying, I'd leave him where he is Miss Emily."

"I simply don't seem to be getting the hang of how to fold these diapers."

"Well I'll help you when I get a minute, Miss Mamie." Jenny said, cutting carrots at the cutting board.

"I fancy I would have made a good mother." Miss Emily smiled. "Don't you think so, Sister?"

"I daresay." Miss Mamie replied. "Papa always said we could always accomplish anything we set our minds to."

Jenny and Erin looked at each other and quietly chuckled.

"I think Isaac is asleep now, Erin. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Inquired Miss Emily.

"There are some dirty dishes in the sink." Erin replied.

"I'd welcome it. This rattling is almost putting me to sleep." Miss Emily laughed.

"I still seem to be doing something wrong here." Miss Mamie was attempting to fold diapers.

Jenny walked over and showed Miss Mamie how to properly fold the cloth diapers.

"I'm still not getting it." Miss Mamie stated.

Jenny smiled. "I'll trade places with you. You finish cutting the carrots, I'll handle this."

"Okay. Thank you Jenny." Miss Mamie smiled.

"No problem."

The back screen door opened.

"They're here." Erin announced.

Miss Emily's face lit up. "Oh I do hope they brought good news about Elizabeth."

Ben was the first one into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Erin asked her brother.

Ben managed to smile. He was still feeling guilty. "She's doing okay."

Ben turned to the Baldwin sisters and acknowledged their presence.

Ben and Jim Bob quietly stood on the stairs.

"Mr. Walton, we've been so concerned about the dear child." Miss Mamie explained to Zeb.

John-Boy walked over to Jenny and kissed her.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Jenny asked.

"Daddy and Mama stayed at the hospital with Elizabeth. Mary Ellen and Curt are there as well."

Jason turned to the family neighbors. "It was nice of you ladies to come and be here with Erin and Jenny."

"We couldn't have done it without them." Jenny smiled.

Erin paused, fearing what the answer to her question may be. "What did Curt and the other doctors say?"

"It looks like the logs have fractured both of Elizabeth's legs. Dr. Jamison has them in a cast. Knowing Elizabeth, I predict she'll be up and dancing around in no time."

Erin sighed. "Well that's a relief. Not knowing what's going on, you imagine the most awful things."

Erin made eye contact with her sister-in-law. Jenny nodded.

"We've all got to think of Elizabeth as being well and healthy and full of steam as she usually is." Zeb added.

John-Boy nodded.

At the hospital, John and Olivia waited.

"I feel so bad for Jim Bob." Olivia said.

"It took some self-control. I wanted to beat the tar out of him and Ben." John replied.

Olivia turned to her husband. "They probably would have felt better if you had."

"I couldn't, not then." John said.

Mary Ellen came over. "Mama, Daddy, she's beginning to stir."

John and Olivia followed their daughter into the recovery room. Curt came in behind them.

"She's so pale." Olivia wasn't expecting this.

"It's the anesthetic, Mama."

Elizabeth's eyes were still closed, but she was tossing and turning her head, as if she was having a bad dream.

Olivia gently touched her daughter's arm. "Elizabeth,"

She remembered how only a few years ago, John-Boy had been in the same position of having surgery. He was doing fine and Olivia trusted that Elizabeth, too, would be all right.

"Elizabeth," Olivia spoke again.

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"Where am I?" Elizabeth was groggy.

"You're in the hospital." Olivia explained. "Your daddy's here. Mary Ellen and Curt too."

"Hi Sweetheart." John spoke to his daughter.

"I don't know how I got here."

Olivia was caught a little off guard by Elizabeth's lack of memory.

Elizabeth continued. "I just remember a little bird and climbing on the log pile and putting the little bird back. Then what happened?"

Curt stepped over by the bed. "You fell and hurt your legs."

Elizabeth nodded to the casts and splints on her legs. "Are those mine?"

Curt chuckled. "You look like something from Halloween right now, Honey."

Elizabeth smiled. "How's the little bird?"

"He's fine." Olivia smiled.

"Will I have to be on crutches?"

"Probably for a while." Mary Ellen replied.

"You always wanted to do that, remember?" John smiled. "When John-Boy hurt his leg on the motorcycle? You got pretty good on his crutch."

John was referring to his son's motorcycle accident, nearly a year ago.

"I'll have two." Elizabeth stated.

"That's right." Olivia replied.

"That'll be neat, for a while. You know, you remind me of something." Elizabeth looked at her mother.

"Of what?" Olivia was curious.

"I have to be off of them in time for Aimee's birthday party next month."

Olivia just nodded. She quietly prayed that Elizabeth would be able to walk into her best friend's birthday party. The girls had been close since Ike and Corabeth adopted Aimee. Not only were they best friends, but they were also cousins. How she wanted Elizabeth to walk into that party on her own two feet with no problems.

John-Boy drove his parents home. He went inside and got Jenny and the children.

"Thank you John-Boy." John told his oldest child. "And thank you Jenny. I know Erin appreciated the help."

"You're welcome." John-Boy said. "Give us a call when you know anything more about Elizabeth."

John and Olivia waved to John-Boy, Jenny, and the kids before going inside the house.

"I hated leaving her there." Olivia said.

"I know Liv." John caressed his wife's cheek. He then took her hand. "The family's waiting."

Olivia nodded and they went inside.

"How is she?" Zeb asked.

"We were there when she came out of the anesthetic. They've got her strapped in those casts, but she seems to be holding her own." Olivia replied.

"That Dr. Jamison is in for a surprise with that little patient." Zeb smiled.

There was a pause.

Jason then asked the question that was burning through everyone's minds, but everyone was too fearful to ask. "Will she be able to walk again?"

Olivia looked at John.

John searched for the words. "They're… they're not sure… they'll have to wait and see how she heals."

Erin was near tears.

Jim Bob and Ben stared at the floor.

"I think the main thing is to be grateful that Elizabeth is alive." Zeb said.

"I agree with Grandpa." Olivia replied. "It's happened and blaming people isn't going to change anything."

Jim Bob ran upstairs.

Ben ran his hands through his hair. "We never thought anyone would be playing on the log pile."

John looked straight into Ben's eyes. "I'm gonna wanna talk to you about this, Son, you and your brother. But not now. Now I want you to go to bed."

Ben had tears in his eyes. "Goodnight." He whispered before going upstairs.

Erin bit her lips, tears threatening to escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. She was angry and hurt. _How could her brothers be so irresponsible? Why her sister? Elizabeth was so full of life and was always looking for the next adventure. Why did they have to take that joy from her?_

Jason's next question seemed to calm her in a way. "When will we be able to see her?"

"Visiting hours tomorrow." Olivia smiled. "She'll be looking for you."

Grandpa put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Erin closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned around and went upstairs. Jason followed her and put an arm on her shoulder as they went upstairs to their room.

"Goodnight Children." Zeb smiled.

"Night Pa." John replied.

"Goodnight Grandpa." Olivia smiled.

Olivia looked near tears.

John turned off the living room light. He then went over to his wife and hugged her.

They went upstairs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 21, 1940**

In the wee hours of Sunday morning, neither Olivia nor John could sleep.

"All kinds of terrible things keep running through my head." Said Olivia. "She looked so small in that bed, so helpless."

John sighed. "The awful thing is Liv, there's nothing we can do about it." He paused. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"What about you?" Olivia was concerned.

John shook his head. "I can't do it."

Olivia, too, was restless. She sighed and sat up. "I'm gonna go make some coffee."

John didn't respond, still staring out the window.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, Jim Bob was awake. He reached under his bed and pulled out his suitcase. He tried not to disturb either of his sleeping brothers. But the suitcase accidentally hit on the floor and stirred both Jason and Ben.

Ben sat up. "Jim Bob, what are you doing?"

"None of your business." Came the reply.

"Are you running away again?" Jason questioned.

Jim Bob was irritated. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"We're not gonna leave you alone when you're doing a dumb thing!" Jason said, standing up to go flip on the light switch.

"I'm getting out of here. I can't stand sleeping up here, having nightmares and everybody hating me." Jim Bob said.

Jason was getting frustrated. "Why don't you just act your age? You can't run away from your conscience and that's what you're trying to do."

"Jim Bob, I'm just as guilty as you are." Said Ben. "Even more so, I'm older."

Jason meant business. "I'm telling you Jim Bob, put your clothes back in the drawer and go back to bed."

"You think you're Daddy?" Jim Bob challenged his brother.

Jason was normally quiet and didn't like bossing people around, but he knew this was one time he had to stand his ground. "Look, Mama and Daddy got all on their minds they can handle right now. You do as I tell you." Jason gently, but firmly shoved his brother onto his back on the bed.

Jim Bob got up, fuming.

Ben watched silently. Both of his brothers were quiet, but they both had wills of iron. He was hard-pressed to guess who would win this battle of the wills.

Jim Bob and Jason stared at each other for a minute. Jim Bob then began to unbutton his shirt.

Jason turned around, walked over to the lightswitch, and flipped off the lights.

Jim Bob and Jason climbed back into bed.

The boys and John were eating breakfast at the table when Olivia came downstairs.

"I'm packed John."

"Where are you going Mama?" Jim Bob asked.

"I'm gonna go stay with Elizabeth for a while, you'll all have to make do without me." Olivia said.

"Do they have room for you at the hospital?" Jason asked.

Olivia was determined. "They'll have to make it, even if they have to put a bed in her room."

Zeb tried to talk sense into his daughter-in-law. "Now Liv, don't try to do everything. Mary Ellen is strong and she's got the know-how. And Curt will be looking in on her as well."

"A child does better in the hospital if the mother is close by." Olivia defended herself.

John nodded. "It will mean a lot to Elizabeth. Just remember to take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Isn't there something we can do?" Jim Bob asked.

"You can all help Erin." Olivia stated. "She's going to be running the house while I'm away."

Erin doubted her abilities. "Me?"

Jason smiled at his sister. "You're not a kid anymore."

"Well I never said I was, but doing **everything**? The cooking, the cleaning, **and** taking care of Joy?"

"I've already spoken with Jenny. She said she's only a phone call away if you need any help. But she said that any time she comes over, she will be bringing three more little ones. But I expect the two of you can handle it. And the boys and your grandfather will help." Olivia replied. She then turned to the rest of her children. "You'll all have to carry your share of the load. This isn't an easy time. That's why I want you all to pitch in **without complaining**."

"We'd better go." John said.

"Jason, will you carry my suitcase for me?" Olivia asked.

"You're leaving before church?" Erin asked.

"You've never missed a Sunday in your life Olivia." Zeb added.

"Well this is one Sunday that Reverend Fordwick will have to manage without me." Olivia said.

"Wait a minute Mama." Erin said. She went over to the counter to get something. "Take this to her. It's the Nancy Drew book she was reading."

" _The Clue Of The Tapping Heels_? Sounds like fine nighttime reading material." Olivia remarked.

Erin chuckled. "I know she'd appreciate it."

"All right, I'll make sure that she gets it." Olivia smiled.

"Tell her we miss her." Jason said.

"I will." Said Olivia.

"Do say we'll all be down to see her soon." Zeb added.

"I'll come see her this afternoon after church." Ben said.

"Tell her I love her." Joy added.

"I'll do that Sweetheart." Olivia kissed her youngest daughter.

Jim Bob remained at the table while the other members of his family went out onto the porch to say goodbye to their mother.

"Don't run yourself ragged Erin." Olivia cautioned, getting in the truck.

"We'll make sure she doesn't." Smiled Zeb.

"Tell her Joy's learning to write her name." Erin said.

"Tell her we'll be down there to see her real soon." Jason said.

Zeb and the siblings waved at the couple as they drove away.

Zeb headed inside to put his tie on. Jason followed his grandfather inside.

"Erin," Ben called after his sister.

Erin turned around.

"What do you think Elizabeth would like?"

"I think she'd like to be walking to church this morning." Erin bluntly stated.

"You're a big help!"

Erin went inside. Jim Bob was still at the table. He hadn't touched his plate.

"You're not eating breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Jim Bob, you can't starve yourself because you feel guilty about Elizabeth."

"I'm going to church." Jim Bob muttered, going out the front door.

Jason came downstairs.

"Jason, if you see Miss Fanny at church, will you tell her that I may not be in tomorrow?"

"I don't think she'll be expecting you. I'm sure Corabeth's already called everyone in town about what's happened."

Erin rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Did Jim Bob go to church?"

"I guess so." Erin replied.

"I think he's in bad shape. In the middle of the night, he was fixing to run away."

Erin's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can get a ride with John-Boy to the hospital after church. Don't count on me for lunch."

"Well you tell Elizabeth that I'll be over there as soon as I can get away from this house."

Jason smiled. "I'll do that. See you later."

"Bye." Erin said.

Erin sighed and went to the sink to start on the mile-high pile of dishes.

Zeb came in. "Going to church, Honey?"

"I figured I'd better stay here this morning Grandpa. I've got all these dishes plus I need to start Sunday lunch."

"I forgot to ask your daddy if he was coming back for lunch. I wouldn't be surprised either way. Maybe it's best to make enough lunch in case he does show up. Is Joy still around?"

"I think she's up in our room."

"I'll go get her. See you after church, Erin."

"Bye Grandpa."

At the hospital, Mary Ellen walked into Elizabeth's room. She scanned Elizabeth's plate. "Well you're gonna have to eat more than this if you want to get those legs working again."

"I thought the food tasted funny."

"Well it's not Mama's cooking, that's for sure. But you're still tasting the anesthetic."

John and Olivia came in.

"Look who's in bed this time of morning." John smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Did you sleep any?"

"Off and on." Mary Ellen answered. She nodded to the casts and smiled. "Can you imagine sleeping in those things?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I didn't know where I was." Elizabeth said.

"Everyone at home sends their love." Olivia said. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Here's a big kiss from Grandpa and a book from Erin."

"My Nancy Drew book! She remembered I was reading it!" Elizabeth beamed.

"She sure did." Olivia smiled. "I'm gonna stay here with you for a while."

"At a hotel?"

John shook his head. "Your mama's gonna move in with you."

"Will they let you do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Curt cleared it." Olivia smiled.

"You know how your mama has a way of convincing people." John winked.

Elizabeth smiled but her smile faded. "I guess Aimee's walking to church about now."

"I'm sure she's thinking about you." Olivia reassured her daughter.

John touched his daughter's exposed toes. "Honey, can't you feel that?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't feel anything at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to the now late Earl Hamner. Thank you so much, Mr. Hamner, for sharing your life with us. Thank you for this beautiful show. You will not be forgotten.**

 **April 22, 1940**

The next day was Monday. Before Aimee went to school, she was showing Mrs. Fordwick the little town she and Elizabeth were making. They colored the buildings with crayons and folded the papers so that they could be set up. It looked like a mini replica of Walton's Mountain.

"See the little sign I have outside for a special on laundry soap?" Aimee asked.

Ike smiled. "I made that. You like it?"

"It's coming along very nicely Aimee." Mrs. Fordwick smiled. "I wish everyone in the class was putting as much time and effort into their project as you and Elizabeth are."

Aimee shrugged her shoulder. "Well Elizabeth has nothing else to do."

"Corabeth is in Charlottesville right now visiting Elizabeth."

"Now, you and your family are related to the Waltons, but I can't remember how that relation goes." Mrs. Fordwick said.

"Corabeth and John are cousins. So John and I are cousins-in-law. Corabeth figured out how everyone is related. I can't keep track of all those relations, so I just call everyone 'cousin.' Except for Zeb and Esther of course."

"How is Esther?" Rosemary asked.

"I guess she's doing okay. They're not sure when she'll be able to come home yet. Gee, I wonder if they would let Elizabeth see Esther. That would make their day for both of them." Ike smiled.

The bell above the door rang, announcing the entrance of a customer. In came the Baldwin sisters.

"Hello Miss Mamie, Miss Emily," the storekeeper greeted the two elderly sisters with a smile.

"Hello." The ladies cheerfully greeted everyone.

At the hospital, John-Boy knocked on the door to Elizabeth's room.

"Come in," Elizabeth called.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"John-Boy!" Elizabeth extended her arms as her brother came and hugged her.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, Honey. We all miss you back home, more than you know."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I miss everyone too."

John-Boy looked around the room. "Where's Mama?"

"She needed to grab a couple things at the store. You actually just missed her by a couple minutes. She said she'd probably be out for 15 or 20 minutes."

"How are you doing, Honey?" John-Boy asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

John-Boy's blue eyes met Elizabeth's brown eyes. "I mean, really, how are you doing?"

Elizabeth sighed. "If I tell you John-Boy, I'll cry."

"I know it's easy to be ashamed of crying, but there's really nothing to be embarrassed about. We all do it from time to time." John-Boy gently tried to reassure his sister.

She sniffled. "I'm angry with Ben and Jim Bob. Why were they so irresponsible? Why did they have to go swimming instead of do what Daddy told them to do? Because of them, I may never walk again!"

"Honey, you're gonna walk again,"

"But what if I don't?"

"Elizabeth, Honey, I've talked to both of them and Ben and Jim Bob are just sick about this. In fact, Jim Bob especially has been hurting because of what happened. He tried to run away. He's quieter than normal and is always so sad. He blames himself for what happened. In fact, he doesn't feel worthy to talk to you face-to-face."

This was news to Elizabeth. "You mean he feels really bad?"

"He's miserable. He hates himself right now."

"Oh John-Boy." Elizabeth gasped. Shen then spoke. "Next time you see Jim Bob, tell him that I don't have any harsh feelings towards him and I'd really like to see him."

"You forgive him, Honey? Ben too?"

Elizabeth nodded. "If it had been one of them who got hurt on a log pile I hadn't attended to, I wouldn't want them to hate me because of that one mistake."

John-Boy kissed his sister's cheek. "You really are something, you know that?"

Elizabeth smiled.

Shortly after Olivia got back, John-Boy left. "I'll come by later this week. And I'm hoping to bring someone with me." John-Boy winked at his sister.

"Jenny!" Elizabeth beamed at the thought of her sister-in-law. In fact, as Elizabeth was concerned, there was no 'in-law' at all about Jenny. Ever since John-Boy began dating Jenny when Elizabeth was five years old, Jenny had been just like another sister to Elizabeth.

"Bye Mama." John-Boy kissed his mother's cheek.

"Bye John-Boy. Give those precious grandbabies a kiss for me and tell them that Grandma misses them."

"I sure will." John-Boy smiled.

At the Walton house, Erin was taking clothes from the clothesline when Ben came out.

"Erin,"

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money. Two or three dollars until I can find me a job."

"Well I have a little bit. What do you need it for?"

"I was thinking of buying Elizabeth a gift."

"Oh Ben, you don't have to buy her anything. Just go see her. Be with her. Read to her."

"You don't understand."

"All you have to do is be with her, Ben."

Ben shook his head. "You don't understand."

On her walk to school, Aimee stopped by a bush to pick some berries.

As she was reaching up to grab some berries, someone grabbed her hand. Aimee screamed.

"Why are you sneakin' around here?" Barked Ada Corley.

"I'm, I'm sorry. You scared me."

"Your mama put you out spyin' on me?"

"No ma'am. I was just going to school."

"You tell nobody I get my herbs in here. "

Aimee shook her head. "No ma'am."

A sly smile spread across Ada's face. "Your mama is glad enough to buy my medicines, but the minute I tell her how I do my doctoring, she ran me off!"

Aimee stammered. "Could, do you think, could you cure Elizabeth's broken legs?"

"No, not while she's in that hospital, I couldn't. All they think is chemicals, they ain't got time for nature's ways. Book crazy in there! Book crazy, that's what they are!"

"Mary Ellen's a nurse."

"Growing bones need growing things, out of the ground. Green, growing things."

Ada's agitated voice scared Aimee so much that she ran off toward the schoolhouse.

 **April 23, 1940**

At the hospital, Elizabeth lay in bed. Olivia was out getting the laundry, so Elizabeth took advantage of the empty room to cry.

Elizabeth ceased her tears, picked up the scissors, and cut out her buildings to add to her and Aimee's project.

Olivia came in. "When you're finished with that, you're going to have a birds-eye view of where we live."

"You know what it looks like to a bird? Remember that time the airmail pilot landed in the field, and he took you up for a ride?"

Olivia smiled. "That's right."

"I remember that. Him flying around up there and you waving down to us. I could hardly believe it was you."

"I could hardly believe it was me either." Olivia gestured with her thumb and index finger. "Y'all looked about that big."

"I suppose one day Jim Bob wants to fly over the farm."

"He sure enough aims to."

Elizabeth paused. "Mama, why doesn't Jim Bob come to see me?"

"I think he's ashamed." Olivia answered quietly. "He feels responsible for what happened to you."

"That's what John-Boy thought too." Elizabeth replied. "I told John-Boy to tell Jim Bob not to be and to come see me."

"I'm afraid it may take more than that. Your brother's hurt and when he hurts, it's deep, deep down. It may take him a while."

"But still, everyone has come to see me besides him, even Ben too. And Daddy did ask both Ben and Jim Bob to help him that day."

"Jim Bob has to figure things out for himself." Olivia replied.

"Did you see what Ben brought me today?"

Olivia shook her head.

Elizabeth grabbed an envelope and pulled out a dollar bill. "A dollar."

Olivia didn't look impressed in her son's actions.

"I think it was his last one." Elizabeth guessed.

That evening at the Dew Drop, Ben and Jason sat in Jason's truck.

"I kind of hate to ask Thelma for a job." Ben said.

"Why? That's the way I got mine." Jason responded.

"You're a musician, it's different."

"You say you need the money. The only way you're going to get it is by working." Jason was quickly growing tired of his brother's attitude. "If you're gonna be choosey about what you want to do, that's your business. Might as well call the White House and ask to be president!"

Ben too was getting irritated now. "You know, you can really be mean if you put a mind to it."

Jason was sick of Ben's ego. "You make me sore sometimes! You always have to be Mr. Big! Come on."

Jason opened the driver's door and got out.

Ben reluctantly got out as well.

Once inside, Jason spoke to the bar maid.

"Hey Thelma,"

"Oh hi!" she greeted the brothers.

"Hi Thelma," Ben smiled.

Jason stepped aside so that his brother could speak with the bar manager.

"How are you Ben?"

"Just fine." Ben smiled shyly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why sure." The barmaid replied kindly. "Hey, how's your sister? I was so sorry to hear about Elizabeth."

"She's doing much better, thank you."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you had a job that was open. Something like, oh maybe a night manager?"

Thelma paused for a moment to think. "Night manager? Well, don't you know I'm the night manager. Of course I'm the day manager too." Thelma chuckled. She thought aloud. "Let's see, what kind of job could we get for you here? How about a clean-up man? We need someone to clean up around here."

Ben looked like he may be interested.

"It pays 50 cents an hour." Thelma added.

Ben thought for a minute. "I'll take it."

"You've got yourself a job then." Thelma smiled. "You can start by cleaning up this mess around here and picking up the cigarette butts over there." Thelma pointed to the bar.

 **April 24, 1940**

"Am I glad to see you!" Olivia kissed her husband.

"What's going on here?" John asked.

"Curt says that she's through with traction."

"That's a good sign, huh?"

"He says the breaks are healing. He wants her to lie flat to bring up the circulation."

John was optimistic. "Things are looking up."

"I hope so."

Mary Ellen came to see her parents. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Honey,"

"You can come in now." Mary Ellen ushered them into Elizabeth's room.

"Look at me, Daddy. No ropes." Elizabeth smiled.

"Look at that, they're about to let you go." Smiled John.

"Pretty soon I hope." Elizabeth beamed.

"Must be nice to have your head higher than your feet." Olivia remarked.

"At least I don't have to look at them all the time!"

"This pretty little thing here." John played with Elizabeth right big toe.

"Where?" asked Elizabeth.

"This toe, I'm wiggling it. Can't you feel it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I can't feel it at all."

"How about this one?" John asked, going to the next toe.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing there either." She paused. "Will I be able to feel my toes again?"

"When the nerves grow together. It's like cutting the electric wires in a house. No lights until the wires are connected." Explained Mary Ellen.

"Curt says the bones are healing good." John tried to keep the atmosphere a positive one.

"Nerves take a lot longer." Mary Ellen cautioned.

"Will I be able to walk again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course you will." Olivia answered as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "And run and dance and play."

Mary Ellen looked uncomfortable at her mother's answer.

While Elizabeth showed John the school project she and Aimee had been working on, Mary Ellen and Olivia stepped out into the hallway to talk.

"Mama, I have to tell you. Curt isn't at all sure that Elizabeth is going to walk again."

"Well if he isn't then we have to be. I don't want anyone to say anything about that to that child."

"Well we can't keep her hopes up if she's not going to walk again."

"Mary Ellen, you know how I feel about these things. No offence, but there is a Power far greater than your husband who decides the course of our lives."

Mary Ellen smiled slightly. "Can't argue with that."


	7. Chapter 7

**April 24, 1940**

The women went back into Elizabeth's room. John called Olivia over to look at the girls' project.

"Does Elizabeth Walton live here?" came a familiar voice.

Ben's face peaked around the corner. "I brought you some flowers."

John and Olivia were quiet. Neither of them liked the idea of their son trying to "buy" Elizabeth's forgiveness.

Elizabeth broke the silence. "They're real nice Ben." She smiled.

That evening at supper, the kitchen was chaos. Joy kept wanting Erin to look at the pictures she was coloring. Everyone kept getting in each other's way. Jason sat at the piano playing music. He felt kind of bad for laughing when everyone else was getting annoyed with each other. But he had a great view of the action!

"I don't know how Mama does it." Erin told her father.

"She's had more experience at this than you Honey." John smiled. At his daughter. "You're doing fine."

"Well I'll sure be glad when she and Elizabeth can come home."

"I reckon we all will."

Jim Bob came in the back door. He grabbed a bun and spread butter on it.

"We're gonna be eating in a minute, Son." John said.

"I'm not eating with the family."

"Come on Jim Bob, we're missing enough people at the table as it is." Grandpa replied.

John was gentle but firm. "You're gonna have to change your ways, Son, real quick."

Jim Bob protested. "If I eat down here, I get picked on."

"You've been feeling sorry for yourself ever since the accident. Frankly, we've had enough of it."

"I don't feel sorry for myself. I'm just tired of everyone looking at me like I was a criminal."

"Well sit down and no one will look at you, all right?"

Jim Bob reluctantly sat down.

Jason stood up from the piano bench and sat next to his brother. "You know it seems to me you're thinking a lot more about yourself than you are Elizabeth. Everyone has been down there to see her but you."

"I couldn't stand to see her with her legs broken."

"You see, you're thinking of yourself again." Erin said.

Jason nodded.

"She's been asking about you." John added. "She's wondering why you haven't come to see her."

"Jim Bob's weird." Ben made a totally uncalled for comment.

"Says the one who keeps trying to buy her forgiveness." Replied Erin.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Giving her money, buying her flowers. It's like you're trying to buy her forgiveness."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm buying her things to please her and make her happy. She liked those flowers, didn't she?"

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

John went to the door.

"Hi John," Mrs. Fordwick greeted the man.

"Rosemary, come in. Can we offer you some supper?"

"Thank you, but Matthew will be getting home soon and we were going to eat together. I stopped by to leave some clay and construction paper for Elizabeth's school project. I'm sure someone from your family will be seeing her."

"At least one person is over there about every day." John smiled.

"I'll take it to her." Jim Bob offered.

Mrs. Fordwick smiled. "Thank you Jim Bob. I appreciate it. Well, I'd better get back home. Thank you."

"Goodnight Rosemary." John said. He shut the door.

John smiled and looked his son's way.

"I'll see her tonight." Jim Bob said.

On their way to town, Jim Bob decided to stop by the general store. Grandpa waited in the car.

Jim Bob walked into the store, not seeing anyone in the front of the store. "Ike? Corabeth?"

Corabeth came from the house part of the building. "I thought I heard the door. We were having a little late supper because I went to visit Elizabeth this afternoon."

"That's where I'm going now." Jim Bob replied. "I thought I'd pick up something to take her."

"It was just almost more than I could bear to see that child lying there in the hospital."

"It was pretty bad, I guess."

"You'd like to give her something."

Jim Bob nodded.

"Well she was always very fond of chocolate-covered cherries."

"I'll take a box of those."

Corabeth nodded and went to grab a box of the candy. "How fortunate we are to be able to rise from our bed in the morning." She handed the box to the teenager.

Jim Bob paid his cousin. "Thanks Corabeth."

Grandpa honked the horn on Jim Bob's car.

Jim Bob exited the store and went to his car. "Grandpa, I don't know if I can go."

"Nonsense. To see your own sister? It'll do her a world of good. She'll expect to see you. Come on, get in. Those hospital hours are over at 8:30. And with that bunch there, they won't let you stay a minute longer."

Jim Bob handed the candy box to his grandfather. He started the car.

"Oh, you got some cherry chocolates. I wish you would've gotten me one extra." Grandpa chuckled.

At the hospital, Olivia and Elizabeth were playing Chinese Checkers.

"One thing's for sure," Elizabeth said. "When I go home, I'm gonna know how to play Chinese Checkers."

Olivia smiled. "You may just be the world's champion."

Grandpa came into the room. He smiled. "There you are!"

He ran to hug his granddaughter.

"Grandpa!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Elizabeth!" he kissed her forehead. "Every time I see you, you look prettier and spunkier."

Olivia smiled. "I know a girl who misses her grandpa."

"Grandpa, the reason I like you to visit me is you smell like home."

"Do I now?" Zeb smiled. "Well, I didn't bring Myrtle with me, but look who I did bring."

"Jim Bob!" Elizabeth saw her brother standing in the doorway.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway, come on in." Olivia smiled.

Jim Bob slowly sauntered in. "Hi Elizabeth, how do you feel?"

"You can tell she feels better particularly since she got her legs out of the air and free from those pulleys and ropes." Zeb replied.

"I was getting so mad at you. All this time I've been in the hospital and you've never even came to see me." Elizabeth chastised her brother.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about your accident. I didn't mean for anything to happen. I just…" Jim Bob didn't know what to say next. "Here." He placed the box of chocolates on Elizabeth's bedside table and left the room.

"Jim Bob, come back here. Jim Bob." Olivia called after her son.

"That boy just can't get over blaming himself. I've never seen him like that before." Said Zeb.

"Grandpa, I want you to talk to that boy." Olivia instructed her father-in-law.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have such strange brothers. Did you see what Ben brought me?"

"Ben must have bought out half the flower shops in the county!" Grandpa laughed.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "Elizabeth, tell Grandpa the good news."

"In the morning, Curt's gonna come and take off my casts and X-ray my legs. I may just be able to come home."

Grandpa squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Well that is the best news I have ever heard!" He kissed Elizabeth's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**April 25, 1940**

The next morning, John pulled the truck to a stop by the sidewalk out front of the Charlottesville hospital. He went inside and found Olivia waiting in Elizabeth's room.

"Any word from Curt or Mary Ellen?"

"Nothing. She's been gone over an hour."

"Those X-rays take time, I guess." John tried to reassure his wife.

Olivia stood with her arms crossed, looking out the window.

John gently rubbed his wife's back. "You cold, Liv?"

"Just trying to hold myself together and keep from shaking. I wish I knew what was going on."

"They're probably just being extra careful."

Just then, the couple heard footsteps.

"Hi Daddy," Mary Ellen greeted her father who had come since her last trip into Elizabeth's room.

"What's the word, Honey?"

"Elizabeth's going home."

"You're not smiling." Olivia observed.

Mary Ellen was quiet. She packed Elizabeth's belongings into the suitcase.

"Mary Ellen?" Olivia persisted. She wanted to know why her daughter wasn't excited about this seemingly good news.

Curt came in. He greeted his in-laws. "John, Olivia," he closed the door behind him. "Well we took her casts off and X-rayed everything. And the fractures are healing better than we expected."

John and Olivia smiled and hugged each other. But they noticed neither their daughter or son-in-law were smiling.

Curt sat down on the bed. "It's not all good news. The nerves still haven't joined. Without the nerves, there's nothing to make the muscles work."

"Are you telling us she won't walk again?" Olivia asked.

Curt was quiet for a minute. "I've done all I can, medically. From here on, it's up to us as Elizabeth's family to motivate her. Give her all your faith and encouragement. Make her keep believing and trying. She must never lose her determination."

Olivia bit her lip, near tears.

"You both should be prepared for what we've done." Curt continued. "Your child in braces is not a pretty sight, but it's the next step. She'll be able to get herself around. When she's used to them, help her as little as possible. "

Another nurse brought Elizabeth into the room. She was on crutches.

"Mama, Daddy," the girl said.

Olivia and John were stunned by the sight of their daughter in braces, but forced smiles.

Back home, Grandpa grabbed some jar goods from the cellar. Erin came out with a basket full of laundry.

"Hi Grandpa," Erin smiled.

"Erin, can I give you a hand with that?" Grandpa offered.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage Grandpa."

Jason was up on the ladder nearby fixing a place on the barn. "You're getting as strong as a horse." He teased his sister.

"Thanks Jason, that's what I've always wanted."

The wind whistled outside, but didn't block the distinct sound of Ike Godsey's motorcycle pulling into the yard.

"Hey everybody, gather around, I've got some great news!"

"What is it Ike?" Erin asked.

"Your mama called from the hospital and Elizabeth is coming home!"

Grandpa pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

Erin and Jason hugged each other.

"That's wonderful!" Jason exclaimed.

Jim Bob came out of the barn quietly.

"Hear that Jim Bob, your sister is coming home!" Grandpa announced to his youngest grandson.

Jim Bob smiled slightly.

"I called John-Boy and Jenny to tell them the news as well. They said they'd be over this afternoon to help you guys get things ready for her."

Later that afternoon in the house, the family was busy in Grandpa and Grandma's room. Since it was on the first floor with only three steps to access it, everyone decided that would be the best place for Elizabeth to stay.

Jenny and Erin stripped the bed. They handed the old sheets to Jim Bob.

"Why are we changing the sheets? They're not dirty." Jim Bob said.

"We're not putting Elizabeth into a bed without clean sheets." Erin insisted.

"You sound like Mary Ellen with all her fancy nurse talk." Jim Bob said.

"What's gotten into you?" Jenny asked. "You've been in a bad mood all afternoon."

Jim Bob didn't respond.

"Grandpa, where are you gonna be sleeping?" Ben asked.

"You boys will be pleasantly surprised to know I intend to take up residence in your room."

"Grandpa, there's only three beds in there."

"We'll shove the beds all together." Grandpa suggested.

"Sleep in my bed, I'm moving out to the shed."

"Jim Bob, stop being ridiculous!" John-Boy scolded his youngest brother. "If you really must keep yourself from Elizabeth, come stay with Jenny and me and the kids. Don't seclude yourself in the shed!"

"I'm not part of this family anymore." Jim Bob said. He set the pile of sheets down on the floor and left the room.

"I wish he could see that Elizabeth doesn't hate him." Jenny said.

"I know, but Jim Bob is convinced that she does. He's convinced that the accident is entirely one hundred percent his fault. And when that boy is convinced of something, it will take the movement of Heaven and Earth to un-convince him."

"Here they come!" Came Jason's voice from outside. He was posted in the treehouse to watch for their parents and Elizabeth coming home. "Elizabeth's home!"

Everyone ran to greet her. Everyone besides Jim Bob.

"Welcome home!" Erin exclaimed, hugging her little sister.

"I missed you!" Joy hugged her.

John-Boy kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Good to have you Home, Darlin'!"

Jenny hugged Elizabeth.

"How's my little niece or nephew?"

"Growing and moving every day." Jenny smiled.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" Jen jumped up and hugged her aunt.

Elizabeth hugged all three of her nieces and nephews.

Jason kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "I've missed you Sweetheart."

"Welcome back." Ben kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

John carried Elizabeth out of the truck. "We got our girl home!"

"Elizabeth, we're so glad to have you back." Ike smiled, hugging her.

"We certainly are." Corabeth hugged the girl. "We've prayed for you everyday. Aimee said she'll come see you as soon as school is over. She can't wait to see you again."

Grandpa kissed his granddaughter. "Oh Honey, it's so good to have you home again!"

That evening, after the celebrations had died down, Elizabeth found herself alone in her grandparents' room. She was crying.

Olivia came in with a basin of warm water and some towels. "It's time to massage your legs."

She helped Elizabeth roll over onto her back. She noticed Elizabeth's tears.

"You've been having yourself a cry?"

"I get so mad. I can't do anything alone. It's like I'm half a person. Half alive, half just dragging along."

"Do you remember when I had polio?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well I felt exactly like you're describing. Oh, I felt that way so many times. I thought I'd never be able to walk again. But I did, right down those stairs, out the door and to the church that Easter Sunday." Olivia paused to remember how far back that was. "7 years ago."

A knock came at the door. It was Grandpa and Jason.

"May we say goodnight to Your Highness?" Grandpa asked with a smile.

"Come in." Elizabeth invited.

"It sure is nice to have you back home again, Squirt." Jason smiled.

"I think everyone should go to the hospital so they know how nice it is coming home."

"Pleasant dreams, Little Princess." Grandpa took hold of his granddaughter's hand and kissed it. "Are you sure one of your ladies in waiting hasn't put a bean in your bed?"

Elizabeth was confused. "Why a bean?"

"Well in the olden days, that's the way they used to tell if a princess was real or not." Grandpa explained. "Someone would put a bean or pea under her pillow and if she woke up all black and blue, they would know that she was tender enough to be the genuine article."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh Grandpa!"

"See, he hasn't changed a bit." Smiled Olivia.

Grandpa laughed.

"I've gotta get to work. I'll see you in the morning." Jason said.

"Wish sometime I could come and hear you play."

"We'll walk down there together sometime, just you and me." Jason promised.

Elizabeth smiled.

Jason smiled and blew her a kiss. "Goodnight."

Jason left the room as John came in.

"Where's Jim Bob?" John asked.

"Sitting in the shed like a bear in a cave." Olivia answered.

John knocked on the shed door.

"Come in." Jim Bob mumbled.

"You're being mighty unsociable these days." John said, coming into the shed room.

"I don't go where I'm not wanted."

"Well you're wanted right now in your sister's room. Why don't you go in and say goodnight?"

Jim Bob got up and went in the house.

He went into his grandparents' room, barely stepping in the door.

"I came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Jim Bob." Elizabeth said.

With that, Jim Bob left.

Zeb went after his grandson. "That was the worst goodnight I have ever heard."

"Sorry Grandpa." Jim Bob said, opening the front door and going back outside.

"Goodnight Livie." Zeb said, going upstairs.

"Goodnight Grandpa." Olivia replied.

Ben knocked on the bedroom door. "Elizabeth? I got you something."

"More flowers?"

"No, open it."

Elizabeth did so and pulled out a glass bottle with a colored liquid inside it. "Perfume?"

"It's cologne. From the Fashion Center in Charlottesville. It's from France. Go ahead and smell it."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if even Mary Ellen or Erin or even Jenny had cologne this nice. She carefully screwed off the lid. It smelled similar to that vanilla perfume Erin had that she loved so much. "Thank you!" she paused, thinking about all the gifts her brother had gotten her. "Ben, where are you getting the money for all this?"

"Well I got me a job. That's where I'm going right now." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Ben was stopped by his mother when he left the bedroom. "Ben, don't you think there's a better way of letting your sister know you care about her?"

"Well she liked the cologne."

"I'm sure she did. But all you're doing is trying to ease your guilt. Don't you know that the only thing expensive presents say is that you've got the money to pay for them? Is that what you're trying to tell her?"

"Of course not."

"I didn't think so. If you really want to tell her that you love her and care about her, why don't you spend some time with her? Give her something of yourself. Play games with her. That would mean far more to her than all those presents you've been giving her."

Ben shook his head. "I can't do that Mama. I have to go to work."

"What is this new job?"

Ben was very honest. "Working as a janitor at the Dew Drop Inn."

Olivia sighed as Ben went out the door. "Now I've got **two sons** working nights in a saloon!"


	9. Chapter 9

**April 28, 1940**

Grandpa walked over to the kitchen sink and poured the last couple drinks of coffee down the drain.

"Come on, Girls." He called. "Time to get to church."

John sat at the table, reading the Sunday paper.

"Coming!" Elizabeth called.

Olivia and Erin helped her to the top of the stairs with her crutches.

"Daddy, how do I look?" Elizabeth asked.

John turned around and smiled. "My little girl's a pretty one."

"I told you she's gonna be our little ol' beauty queen." Zeb smiled.

"Will you help me?" Elizabeth asked, requiring assistance down the stairs.

"Sure Honey." John smiled.

John picked her up and gently sat her down on the kitchen floor. Erin brought the crutches down for her. She helped Elizabeth get situated back on the crutches.

"I do hope that Joy is okay." Olivia said. She left her youngest daughter in the care of her older brothers.

"I'm sure Jason and Ben are doing fine with her." Erin assured her mother.

"Did Jim Bob go to church?"

John shook his head.

Olivia sighed and went outside with Zeb and Erin.

Elizabeth shuffled across the kitchen floor. She felt bad at how she slowed everyone down. Just before she reached the entry way that led from the back door to the kitchen, she turned to her father.

"How am I doing, Daddy?"

John smiled. "You're doing fine, Honey."

"Thanks!" the girl whispered before turning to continue her way to the truck.

 **April 29, 1940**

The next day was a fairly uneventful day. Aimee came and helped Elizabeth get to school. Everyone was tired and went to bed early. However, going to bed early didn't help Jason and Ben.

At around 11, they were awakened by the sound of Grandpa snoring loudly.

Ben sat up. "He sounds like Jim Bob's car."

"Grandpa!" Jason tried arousing his grandfather.

This was to no avail.

Ben shook his head. "He's gonna do that all night."

Jason got up and held his finger under his grandfather's nose until he woke up. "What's wrong?"

"You were snoring."

"I never snore." Protested Zeb. "Forgive me."

Jason went back to bed. Just as Jason crawled under the covers again, the snoring continued.

"Jason, what are we gonna do?" Ben asked.

"Forget it." Jason was too tired to come up with a plan. He covered his head with his sheets.

Ben slept with his head under the pillow.

 **April 30, 1940**

Aimee pushed Elizabeth in home from school in her wheelchair that afternoon.

"Can you sleep in those things all right?" Aimee asked, referring to Elizabeth's leg braces.

"I don't have to. Mama takes them off before I go to bed."

"So they don't bother?"

"Well it's kind of hard to roll over." Elizabeth chuckled. "I have to use my hands."

"Don't you think you could walk? I mean if you really, really tried? Not even one step?"

Elizabeth paused. "It's kind of hard to explain. It's like my legs aren't even mine. Like they're not much."

"A lot of help the doctors did."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, Curt put the bones together."

"What's the use of together bones if you can't even walk?" Asked Aimee. Then she had an idea. "I bet Ada Corley could fix you!"

"She's not a doctor."

"She cured Inner Sypes' daughter of a broken foot."

"I'm scared of her." Elizabeth admitted.

Aimee nodded and continued to push Elizabeth's wheelchair. They went back to the Walton house.

In the yard, they saw Jim Bob working on his car.

Aimee pushed Elizabeth's wheelchair right over to where Jim Bob was working.

"Jim Bob, is that you under there?"

"Who do you think it is?"

Elizabeth looked at her cousin. "Kick him." She whispered.

"Better not." Jim Bob had heard them.

Elizabeth nodded and Aimee kicked him.

Jim Bob whirled around, about to say something, but Grandpa came out just then.

"Hey, there you are!" he called to Elizabeth. "I've been looking all over for you, Young Lady."

"Elizabeth, your grandpa thinks a dip in the hot springs may do you some good." John said.

"President Roosevelt went down to the Warm Springs, Georgia, to soak his limbs when he had polio. What's good for the president ought to be good for you."

"President Roosevelt?"

Mary Ellen smiled and nodded. "We'll take the truck, Daddy. Mama will be right out. Aimee, you Grandpa, and I can sit in the back. And Elizabeth, you, Mama, and Daddy can sit in the front."

"Let's go." Zeb smiled.

Elizabeth playfully saluted Grandpa as Mary Ellen pushed Elizabeth's wheelchair over to the truck.

Once at the hot springs, Mary Ellen pushed Elizabeth in her wheelchair into the water. Mary Ellen got in the water with her sister. Grandpa got in as well.

"Bet that feels good, Honey." John smiled.

"It's like a big bathtub."

"Try to bend your knees a little, pretend like you're swimming." Coaxed Olivia.

"Feels like they're not even there." Elizabeth said.

"Her skin's starting to show some red marks." Observed Mary Ellen.

"Think maybe it's too hot for her?" Olivia asked.

"It's not burning us." Mary Ellen said.

"That could be a good sign." Grandpa said. "Gets all those red little corpuscles a-workin'. Makes you feel alive, doesn't it Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth laughed.

Aimee heard a buzzing sound. "Scat. There's a bee."

"I hit him, watch out Mama." Mary Ellen warned.

The bee landed on Elizabeth's left leg.

"Get out!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Don't do that Elizabeth, it'll sting you." Olivia said.

"I think it already has." Mary Ellen said. She flicked the bee away. "Yep, there's a stinger."

"Get some mud. We'll rub it on to take the sting away." Zeb told Aimee.

"Does it hurt Elizabeth?" Olivia asked.

"No."

Olivia sighed. "This is one time I wish it did."


	10. Chapter 10

**May 1, 1940**

The next day, Elizabeth sat in her wheelchair, playing catch with her brother, sister, and cousin.

"Come on, Aimee!" called Erin.

Aimee tossed the ball to Erin.

"Good catch." Jason smiled.

"Thanks!" Erin said, tossing the ball to Jason.

He caught it. "All right Elizabeth, here you go. Ready?"

Elizabeth smiled and got her hands ready to catch the ball.

"You can do it." Erin encouraged.

"Keep your eye on the ball." Jason said. He threw it and Elizabeth caught it with no trouble.

"Good catch!" Mary Ellen called from the porch.

Elizabeth threw it back to Aimee.

The ball made the rounds again.

"Here we go." Jason said, tossing it to Elizabeth.

Once again, Elizabeth caught it. She tossed it back to Aimee and smiled.

Life isn't so bad this way. I'm still able to enjoy things. I have to take things a little more slowly, but I guess that's a good reminder from time to time.

 **May 2, 1940**

The next afternoon after school, Grandpa, John, Jason, Erin, Elizabeth, Joy and Aimee were all in the living room. Grandpa held Joy on his lap.

Jason went over to the radio and turned it on. A lively jazz song was on the radio. He grabbed Erin's hand and began to dance crazily all over the living room with her.

Grandpa, Elizabeth, and Aimee all got a good laugh watching them.

Jason even picked Erin up and swung her around!

"Don't let your Mama see you do that!" John laughed, knowing his conservative wife.

Grandpa and Elizabeth laughed even harder.

The sound of a car horn came suddenly.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Asked Grandpa as he looked out the window.

A large truck with a trailer behind it pulled into the yard followed by the Baldwin Sisters in their truck.

"There's a horse trailer too." Said Zeb.

John came over to look out the window as well. "And the Baldwin Sisters."

"Oh, I'm glad Esther isn't here to see this." Grandpa said with a laugh.

"Boy are you gonna be surprised Elizabeth!" Smiled Aimee.

John, Zeb, and Aimee rushed outside, forgetting about Elizabeth on the couch.

"We'll help you, Elizabeth." Jason said.

He and Erin helped her onto her crutches.

A man brought the horse out of the trailer.

"My, what a pretty one!" Zeb admired the pony.

Elizabeth came out with Jason and Erin. Once outside, she saw John-Boy, Jenny, and their kids were there.

"John-Boy! Jenny!" the girl exclaimed.

John-Boy ran up onto the steps. "Hello Darling!" he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Honey." Jenny hugged Elizabeth.

"Hi Jenny," Elizabeth said. "Hi Isaac!" she greeted her youngest nephew who was in her sister-in-law's arms.

Jen and Isaac ran up onto the stairs.

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth!" Jen smiled.

"Hi Honey, how are you?"

"Good. We've been praying for you."

"I appreciate it, Jen."

"Jason, would you help me down the stairs?"

Jason picked up his younger sister and put her down on the ground.

"We bought Elizabeth a pony." Miss Emily said.

"To give her something to look forward to." Added Miss Mamie.

"An incentive to walk and ride again." Miss Emily added further.

Erin looked at Mary Ellen. Her sister looked skeptical as to if this was the best thing for their younger sister.

"This is George Lister. He cared for all of Papa's horses." Miss Mamie introduced the man.

"He's mine? Really mine?" Elizabeth was excited.

The elderly sisters smiled and nodded.

"I'll ride him and exercise him until you can ride him." Aimee offered.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, Honey." Zeb smiled. "Show Elizabeth how she'll do it."

"Her name is Judy." Miss Emily explained.

Aimee got on the horse. "Go on, Judy."

Judy trotted around.

"George went all the way to the coast to get her." Miss Mamie said. "She came from Assateague Island, off the Virginia shore."

"I never thought I'd ever have my own pony!" Beamed Elizabeth.

She hobbled over on her crutches to watch her cousin more closely.

As Elizabeth watched her cousin, the sad reality finally hit her. It would be a VERY LONG TIME before she would ever be able to ride Judy.

Aimee circled back around toward her. "Isn't she beautiful?' she asked.

Elizabeth forced a smile.

John and Olivia exchanged glances.

Ben smiled. He was hopeful that one day, his sister would indeed ride Judy.

Miss Mamie and Miss Emily beamed, watching Aimee. Neither of them were aware of the hurtful thoughts going through Elizabeth's head.

Aimee looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed, staring out into the distance. She was becoming angry. She wanted to throw her crutches. She glanced at her legs then back up at Aimee on the pony.

Zeb stepped closer. Tears streamed down his cheeks, seeing his granddaughter in so much pain.

Olivia bit her lip. She too saw the disappointment in Elizabeth's eyes.

Ben stepped forward. "Elizabeth, I've got a great idea!" That contagious smile he had once again spread across his face.

Elizabeth didn't acknowledge him.

Ben's smiled dropped. "I'll tell you about it later." He went over and stood by John-Boy and Jenny. John-Boy put an arm around him.

"I hope she's okay." Whispered Ben.

"She's just hurting right now." John-Boy whispered.

Elizabeth continued to stare at her cousin.

How LONG will it be before I'm able to have fun again?

Later that evening, Ben hooked up Judy to the pony cart they had made with Martha Corrine in the Summer of 1937.

"Watch out Reckless." Aimee warned the Waltons' dog.

Ben grabbed the rein on Judy and pulled her down the road. He stopped in front of the house.

"Mama! Daddy! Everybody come here!" Elizabeth called.

Everyone came outside and stood on the porch.

"Oh Ben, what a wonderful idea!" John-Boy smiled.

"The cart fits Judy perfectly." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, you'll have so much fun Elizabeth!" Erin smiled.

"You won't be needing these till we get back." Ben smiled, taking his sister's crutches. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek. Ben went over to the porch and handed the crutches to Mary Ellen.

"Isn't it great? Ben asked.

"It sure is." Mary Ellen smiled. "Have fun."

"We will." Ben grinned.

"Ben," Erin said.

Ben went over to his sister. "Do you like it? Elizabeth's gonna have so much fun!"

"I love the idea!" Erin smiled. "This means more to Elizabeth than all the presents you could ever buy her. Now do you understand what I was telling you before?"

Ben smiled and nodded. "I do now." He turned to his younger sister and cousin. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah." Aimee smiled.

Ben jumped up in the pony cart, grabbed the reins, and guided Judy down the road.

That evening, Corabeth stepped out onto the porch of the store. She turned on her flashlight. The wind blew outside.

"Mr. Godsey?" she called. "Mr. Godsey?"

"I'm right here, Honey." Came her husband's reply.

She followed the sound of her husband's voice a few steps until she saw him.

"Mr. Godsey, where is your motorcycle?"

"That fool thing broke down again down by the bridge."

"Mr. Godsey, have you forgotten the purpose of your visit? You were to pick up Aimee."

"Aimee's gonna spend the night with Elizabeth. It's okay. She asked and I said it was all right." He paused. "Besides, Elizabeth needs the company."

Corabeth scanned the dark landscape. "I wish she'd picked another night."

Ike was confused. "Why another night?"

"I don't like the feeling of this one." Came Corabeth's eerie response.


	11. Chapter 11

**May 2, 1940**

At the Walton house, Aimee sat out on the couch with Grandpa.

"When I came back from the barn with Jason, I saw John-Boy in Elizabeth's room. I didn't want to disrupt them."

"That's probably best." Smiled Zeb. "No one comes between her and her big brother. Jenny and the kids went home earlier."

Aimee smiled. "I'm a little jealous actually. She has a grandpa, grandma, all those big brothers to adore her and sisters to spoil her. She even has a little sister to take care of." The girl sighed. "Sometimes I hate being an only child."

"Well if it's any comfort to you, your parents love you more than words can say." Zeb replied.

Aimee smiled. "I know that. I just with that I had a loving grandpa like you or a house full of siblings."

"You know, Aimee, sometimes I feel like you're another granddaughter to me, even though I'm technically your granduncle."

Aimee smiled. "Uncle Zeb, may I call you Grandpa?"

"I would love that Honey." Zeb smiled, hugging his grandniece.

In Grandpa and Grandma's room, John-Boy pulled the covers over Elizabeth.

"It's not very often you tuck me in anymore."

"That's why I like to do it whenever I can." John-Boy smiled.

"It's just like old times. Sometimes I miss being five. Everything was so simple."

"Well sometimes I miss being your age. One day 12 will seem like 'the good old days' to you." John-Boy chuckled. "It looked like you had fun with Ben and Aimee today."

"I did. That was such a good idea Ben had. I had the most fun I've had since before my accident." Elizabeth smiled. "I just love Ben. He's always so happy and finds the fun in any situation."

John-Boy smiled as he sat down on the bed. "He's always been like that." He chuckled. "It's like he was practically born with a smile on his face."

Elizabeth grinned. But the smile faded. "I wonder about Jim Bob. John-Boy, does he love me? It seems like he hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me and will barely talk to me."

John-Boy held his sister's hand. "Sweetheart, your brother is hurting a lot. You have no idea how much hurt and guilt is going through that teenager's mind and heart right now. He doesn't hate you. He feels unworthy to be around you, so he avoids it. That, in turn, means avoiding you. He just can't get over his shame. He feels that he caused this accident."

"But why does he feel so bad and not Ben?"

"Truth is, Honey, Ben did feel like this for a while. But his guilt came out in a different way. That's why he bought you all of those gifts, out of guilt and shame. But he realized that accidents happen and you have to move on. Jim Bob will come to those terms eventually. It just seems to be taking him longer."

"A **LOT** longer." Replied Elizabeth. "He started sleeping in the barn because of me."

"That darn guilt. It can cause you to do a lot of crazy things." John-Boy said.

"It seems like you understand just about everything that people go through." Elizabeth said quietly with a smile.

"Definitely not everything. But I try to understand where they're coming from and try to help them. I guess writing helps you develop your 'reading' of mankind."

Elizabeth smiled. "I love you John-Boy."

John-Boy leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you Princess. Sleep well."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." John-Boy quietly closed the door.

"Headed home, John-Boy?" Zeb asked.

"I'd better before Jenny starts to worry. I hope she's asleep. She needs more sleep now that she's officially six months along."

"Won't be long now." Zeb smiled. "I'll be holding that new Great-Grandbaby soon. And Mary Ellen too. She's 7 months pregnant."

Aimee smiled. "I can't wait to have some new cousins to play with."

"They'll love you, I know it." John-Boy smiled, kissing Aimee's forehead. "Goodnight Darlin'. Night Grandpa."

"Goodnight John-Boy. Do you have a flashlight?"

John-Boy held it in the air.

Zeb smiled and nodded. "Pleasant dreams."

"Same to you Grandpa." John-Boy smiled, waving as he walked down the stairs into the darkness.

"I'm gonna go see Elizabeth."

"Don't keep her up all night." Zeb winked. "I know how slumber parties go."

"I won't. We have to be up for school tomorrow."

"Friday. Friday is my day." Zeb smiled.

"Mine too. I can't wait for this week to be done."

Zeb smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the sack. Pleasant dreams, Honey. I'm gonna peak in on Elizabeth then I'll let you two get onto your slumber party."

Aimee smiled.

Zeb peaked in the door. "Goodnight Elizabeth Tyler."

"Goodnight Grandpa." She smiled.

After Grandpa went upstairs, Aimee went into the bedroom. She looked at Elizabeth's braces. She ran over to Elizabeth's bed.

"Do you wanna be a cripple all your life?"

Elizabeth was confused by Aimee's change in mood. "Why, no!"

"Then you got to go see Ada Corley."

"I'd be afraid to."

"She cured Inner Sypes' daughter."

"How would we get there?"

"In the pony cart."

"They wouldn't let us."

"We'll sneak out."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Okay."

"I'll go get dressed." Aimee was in her pajamas.

Elizabeth's heart began to race. _Why did I say I'd go with her?!_

Aimee helped Elizabeth outside. They went out to where the pony cart was parked.

After several minutes of struggle, Elizabeth finally got situated in the pony cart.

Aimee handed Elizabeth a blanket. "The night's chilly. This will keep you warm." She whispered.

"Okay." Whispered Elizabeth.

"Ready?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Aimee walked in front of Judy, holding onto the rein, and guiding her down the dark path to Mrs. Corley's house.

 _Tonight feels spookier than Halloween._ Thought Elizabeth. _I wish I hadn't agreed to this. I don't trust that woman. She seems mean and scary. Oh, why did I say yes? I wish I had said no. Then I'd be safe back in my warm bed._

A chilly wind blew in the night air. Elizabeth was sure she heard noises but convinced herself it was just the wind blowing through objects.

 _I want to go home!_


	12. Chapter 12

**May 2, 1940**

Ada Corley was outside her house, sitting by a fire and sipping soup from a tin cup when Aimee and Elizabeth pulled up.

"Let's go home!" whispered Elizabeth to her best friend. Her voice was full of worry.

"She won't hurt you." Aimee replied.

Elizabeth wasn't convinced. But she reluctantly agreed to go along with the plan.

Ada heard the girls talking and stood up, staring straight at them.

"Quick, let's go home!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Well I am. Let's go!"

Aimee was losing patience. "She might be able to help! Isn't it worth trying?"

Ada began to walk towards the girls. Within seconds, she stood right next to the pony cart.

"What do you want here?" she barked.

"Well, um, she…she needs doctoring… ma'am." Aimee stammered. "You… you cured Inner Sypes' daughter."

Ada's harsh mannerism eased a very slight amount. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was in an accident. She can't walk."

Ada grabbed her lantern and used it to get a closer look at Elizabeth's legs.

"The Walton girl." She observed.

"We wondered if you could help." Elizabeth said.

"You got any money?" Ada asked.

"Well…uh, we didn't think about that." Aimee admitted.

"Well I don't do my curin' for free!" snapped Mrs. Corley.

"How much would it cost?" Elizabeth asked.

Ada shrugged. "I usually accept whatever people offer."

"Well, if you can help, I've got three dollars in the bank at home." Aimee offered. "I'll bring it over for you."

"I don't like promises." Mrs. Corley answered.

"Oh Aimee, let's go home!" Elizabeth said.

Ada softened. "If you promise to bring it back here, I'll do what I can."

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Elizabeth.

"First, we're gonna get rid of them things." Mrs. Corley pointed to Elizabeth's braces. "Come on, let's go to the house." Ada turned and went to the house.

Aimee was fearful. She turned to Elizabeth. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you really think she can help?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I suppose she can't hurt my legs no more than they already are."

Aimee sighed and reluctantly pulled the pony cart the rest of the way into the yard.

John and Zeb drove to the store. It was late. John forgot his watch at home, but he was sure that it was between 10:30 and 11.

"Ike!" John called.

Thankfully the wind had died down, so he didn't have that to compete with.

"Ike! It's John. Ike!" John knocked loudly on the door.

Ike came to the door in his bathrobe. He looked concerned. "John, what is it?"

"Are Aimee and Elizabeth here?"

"Well no, Aimee should be at your house."

"Get your clothes, Ike. The girls are gone."

"But, but how could Elizabeth w...?"

He was cut off by Corabeth. "Now what dreadful thing has happened?" she asked aloud as she walked to the door.

"The girls are gone from the Waltons'." Ike relayed the bad news to his wife.

"The pony and the cart are gone too." John added.

"Oh my!" Corabeth racked her brain. "The only possible thing that could have happened would've been they'd gone to Ada Corley's. Aimee heard her talking about her cures."

"Just wait while I change my clothes. I'll be right back with you." Ike said, closing the door and rushing back into the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**May 2, 1940**

Ada looked at Elizabeth's braces after removing them from the girl.

"Yeah, it's little wonder you can't walk. Got your legs in these clamps." Ada assessed the braces. "No blood flowing."

Ada sighed. She returned to remove Elizabeth's other brace. "It's against nature." She spoke of the leg braces.

"Oh I'd like to cut off that leather!" Mrs. Corley spoke in an angry tone.

Elizabeth and Aimee were growing more fearful every moment, afraid that the crazy woman would hurt them!

"Cut off those strings!" Ada went on, angrily about the braces. "I'll throw that away and you'll never see it again!"

Ada felt Elizabeth's legs. "Ain't nothin' wrong with them bones. They're sound as hickory."

"My brother-in-law and sister say it's the nerves."

"Buzzard croaking!" Ada wasn't impressed. She turned to Aimee and pointed at something. "Fetch me that crock there yonder."

Aimee did so.

Mrs. Corley opened the lid on the crock to reveal a blue-ish green paste.

"What is that stuff?" Asked Elizabeth.

"It's my own recipe. It's roots and herbs and spiny-vine juices." Ada said as she began to rub the substance all over Elizabeth's legs. "It's medicines them book doctors ain't never heard of."

Elizabeth looked at Aimee and then back to watch Mrs. Corley.

"All right now." Ada said after a minute. "Walk. You can walk."

Aimee smiled.

"You can walk now." Mrs. Corley repeated. She offered Elizabeth her hands to help her stand up. "Come on."

Ada helped Elizabeth to her feet. Elizabeth tried to take a step, but she fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Ada exclaimed.

Elizabeth fell to the ground and began sobbing. Her legs burned with pain. She was tired. She wanted to be home. She wanted to walk again but couldn't seem to be able to. Oh, her legs hurt!

Aimee cringed.

Elizabeth lay on the floor, bawling.

"Walk!" Ada Corley demanded.

"I can't!" Elizabeth protested.

"You can walk!" Barked Mrs. Corley.

"She can't walk! She's telling you the truth!" Aimee screamed.

Ada got on the floor with Elizabeth. "You got the medicine and you've got the bones. The only reason you can't walk is because you **think you can't**!"

"I can't!" Elizabeth screamed.

John, Ike, and Zeb pulled up in the truck outside. They hurried over to the house.

"In your brain, you're a cripple! They've poisoned your mind!" Ada grabbed Elizabeth. "I want you to get up off that floor and walk!"

"I can't!" Elizabeth screamed.

"You can! Yes, you can! And you will!" Ada forced.

Just then, the men came in.

"Please, Daddy!" Elizabeth screamed.

Immediately, John ran to his daughter and picked her up off the floor.

Ike put his arms around Aimee to protect her.

"No, please, don't take her." Mrs. Corley protested.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Please don't take her. I can make her walk."

"Oh Daddy!"

"It's all right now Honey."

I can make her walk. Just leave her." Ada protested.

Zeb grabbed Elizabeth's braces that were lying on the floor.

The men left with the girls and the braces.

Zeb and Ike took the pony cart back while the girls rode in the truck with John back to the house.

Once they got the girls back home safely, John laid Elizabeth in bed. Grandpa called Curt and Mary Ellen and explained the situation to them. They hurried over.

Curt did a complete examination of Elizabeth's legs.

"Well at least there's nothing broken." Curt finally announced. "Both legs are fine."

"Thank the Lord." Olivia said. "Thank you Curt."

She then turned to Elizabeth. "What on earth possessed you two to go to Ada Corley's in the middle of the night?"

"She cured other people." Aimee said quietly.

"What'd she do to you, Honey?" John asked.

"She rubbed my legs with this green stuff."

"Elizabeth could've been injured for life." Ike condemned his daughter's actions.

Aimee looked down.

After things had settled down and they knew Elizabeth was safe, John and Olivia went to the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll walk again?" John asked.

"I'm praying every minute." Olivia kissed her husband's forehead. She knew he had some thinking to do, so she excused herself to bed.

 **May 3, 1940**

It was after midnight when John walked down to the church. He wasn't a church-goer normally, but he knew this was the best place to come. He went inside, walked to the front of the church, knelt at the pulpit, and prayed for his daughter's complete healing.

"Lord, I pray for my Angel. Don't punish her. Please, let her walk again. Heal her legs. Heal any scary memories that she may have from the experience she had tonight. Be with her. Help her sleep and have a good day of school today. Help her know that we love her, no matter what. Amen."

At school that afternoon, the children played ball.

Elizabeth stood by the swings, smiling as she watched them play.

One of the children kicked the ball a little too far and it got caught in a couple feet from where Elizabeth was standing.

"Let me get it." Elizabeth offered.

Mrs. Fordwick stopped and watched the girl.

Elizabeth shifted herself to get the ball. "Just wait, I'll get it."

It took her a couple minutes, but she was able to reach the ball. Mrs. Fordwick watched in amazement as Elizabeth took a couple shuffles after she leaned her crutches against the swingsframe to the side. Elizabeth reached down and batted the ball with her hand back to the children.

Mrs. Fordwick smiled at her. She smiled back.

That afternoon after school, Jim Bob worked on his car. He watched as Ben pushed Elizabeth in the swing.

"Swing me higher." She said.

"That's high enough." He replied.

Grandpa walked past them. "Ben, could you come and give your grandpa a hand here?"

"Okay." Ben said, following his grandfather.

"Ben! Are you coming back?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't worry." Ben replied.

Mrs. Fordwick drove up. She told John and Olivia what she had seen during afternoon recess.

"That's more than good news." Olivia smiled.

"There was no question. I was standing just a few feet from her. I saw her take a step without her crutches, maybe even two!"

While Elizabeth was away, Elizabeth stopped herself in the swing. She used the swing as an aid to get over to where her crutches were. In trying to reach for the crutches, she knocked them over.

Jim Bob was in the garage watching all this.

John, Olivia, and Mrs. Fordwick were all aware of what was going on as well.

Elizabeth made eye contact with Jim Bob. She reached down to get her crutches.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, walk to me." Jim Bob said, suddenly full of hope. "You can do it!"

Ben and Grandpa too noticed what was going on.

Elizabeth doubted her ability. Her brother was only a couple feet from her, but she still doubted if she could make it, even that little of a distance.

Jim Bob assured her. "Come on Elizabeth, walk to me. I know you can do it!"

Olivia gasped.

Elizabeth took a little shuffle, holding onto a sturdy piece of wood.

"Walk to me." Jim Bob coaxed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Bravely, she hobbled forward, taking two completely independent steps into Jim Bob's arms!

Jim Bob dropped to his knees and caught her.

"She did it! She did it!" he called. "Mama, Daddy, she did it! Grandpa!"

John and Olivia hugged each other.

Ben began sobbing and hugged Zeb.

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face.

Tears stung Jim Bob's eyes. "Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth!" For the first time since the accident, he felt worthy to talk to her. He felt worthy to be called her brother. He felt worthy to hug her and comfort her. He felt like he got his sister back!

Elizabeth gasped, still unable to believe what she had done.

"Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth!" Jim Bob squeezed his sister. "She did it! She did it!"

Tears fell down Elizabeth's face as she smiled. It felt so good to have her brother back. Good ol' Jim Bob was there for her in the moment that she needed him the most!

 **July 31, 1940**

Elizabeth was able to walk and see the birth of her new nephew, John Curtis Willard.

 **September 14, 1940**

It was a beautiful evening. Elizabeth was out riding Judy in circles out in the yard. Zeb and Jim Bob sat in lawn chairs, watching her.

Erin ran out the screen door. Mary Ellen was standing on the porch.

"I just got off the phone with Mama and Daddy. It's a boy! Andrew Douglas Walton!" Erin announced the birth of John-Boy and Jenny's fourth child.

"Hey!" Grandpa cheered.

Elizabeth stopped riding Judy. She tied her up and ran up the steps to join in the celebration.

 _By the Fall of that year, my sister was completely free of the braces on her legs and was able to once again, take part in the active life of the mountain._

"Everybody asleep?" Jim Bob asked.

"Not now." Ben mumbled.

"I was wondering something." Jim Bob said.

"Let's hear it Jim Bob." Said Jason.

"What is time?"

"Well, while I had my braces on, that was a **LONG time**." Elizabeth said.

"Aimee's birthday at the Godsey's was a fun **time**." Erin added.

"Come this **time** next year, Andrew will be celebrating his first birthday." Jason said.

"It'll be **time** for my birthday in two days." Joy said.

"Full moon in June is a'courtin' **time**."

"What is time? It's not in the clock?" Jim Bob asked.

"It's **TIME** for bed." Ben said. "Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight Andrew!" Elizabeth called.

 **I dedicate this story to the late Earl Hamner. I'm thankful for this man's life and that he shared it with us.**

 **That's the story! Hope y'all liked it! If you have any ideas for my next FanFiction, let me know. I have a couple ideas, but will take requests as well. It doesn't have to be Waltons (though that is my favorite one to write** **). I also do Little House On The Prairie, Happy Days, and When Calls The Heart if you'd like. Again, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
